Love Sucks When Your Dead
by FeyCrow
Summary: The prologue is the basic summary and gives a better idea of what the story is gonna be like
1. Prolouge

Love Sucks When Your Dead.

Prologue: 

Searing rain fell upon her head as she ran darting through the forest, the full moon was glowing a foreboding crimson red through the canopy of the autumn forest leaves. _Splish, Splosh, Splash_ her feet went as she ran, breathing heavily. The droplets of water fell faster and harder as the sky cried unable to drown out the sound of Taren's pounding heart.

Not like this _please!_ Oh god, _not_ like this! Please! _Please!_ She prayed. The idea of becoming someone's eternal lover was appealing just not if it involved him ripping out her throat to do it. Her bare feet splashing against the wet, slippery glass made it hard to run with out tripping, now covered in mud and sore from steeping and tripping on the rocks that covered the forest floor, as she ran. She would not be able to keep this up much longer, running like a mad man. Death was near, and she could feel it's cold breath upon her small slender neck.

**I Really hope you liked it so far even though it's really short.** **I plan on updateing real soon and it should be alot longer Thanks for reading and please R&R**


	2. living with a Family of Vampires

**I am so sorry this was so late, but I pray that you all like this chapter and will continue to read. Please Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1: living with a Family of Vampires.

_Evening, nightfall, sunset, dusk, twilight so many names for the ending of the day and the coming of night. The time when most the world lies down for sleep and the __creatures of the night__ rise and live again wandering through the night in search of prey and maybe something along the lines of love. These creatures are not what most people may think, they are not owls, some __amphibians or even cats, not even bats though according to legend that last guess could be very close, no these creatures are vampires. Everyone says there are nothing but a mere myth but in reality they are very much real, just like you or I. Wondering the streets when the sun falls and the moon rises, they walk among us the average mortal. They blend in, both apart and separate from our reality. Vampires, the undead, the blood sucking leeches from beyond, have been said to possess magic beyond recognition of man and the ability to control once mind. With diet of mainly blood they lure there prey with a false sense security and when it's time suck there life's blood from them till they are nothing but a …_

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE VAMPIRES DON'T ACT LIKE THAT!" Taren stood yelling. The class went silent starring at her.

"Taren please sit down, I asked everyone to be creative. Please don't act so offensive either it's not like they actually exist there just creatures used to scare bad children" Mr. Flock laughed. Taren sat back down grumbling and ignoring the whispers that had then started to go about the room. A note flew on her desk, she opened it to read it and then new right away it wasn't meant for her, should have figured though. 'Taren's such a weirdo' it said. She sighed crumpling it up and started to stare out the window as the student in from of the class finished his paper. Luckily this was sixth period and she would be able to go home soon get some more important things done the head to work.

~Bing Bing The bell chimed, it was finally time to go. Taren was the first one out the door

"Free" she giggled running to her locker and stuffing the things she would not need in the locker then the things she would need later into her back pack. By the time she had gotten outside her ride had already arrived, it was a red mustang driven by her adoptive brother, Eric. His blue eyes found hers as he smiled waving; they didn't look cold like some blue eyes could but had welcoming warmth to them, his cherry blond hair hanging in his face messily.

"What's up short stuff?" he laughed as Taren got in the car, yes she was fairly short for her age of seventeen, and in her opinion average looks, curly black hair a bit past her shoulders and midnight gray eyes.

"Doin great" she lied, in reality her stomach was hurting but soon she would be flying the nest and wanted to make sure she had at least enough money for a little bit. "got an A on my paper" she smiled wryly

"Damn well should have, you were up past midnight for what three nights, stop working so hard and get some sleep already." Eric laughed bopping her lightly on the head.

"I will later" she smiled.

The ride to the house was quick and smooth the sunlight basking her cream colored face, and the small breeze created by the speed of the car and its open window ruffled her hair a little bit, but it felt heavenly. The house was nothing special a two floor building, two bath and three bedrooms, plus your average kitchen and living room. Taren loved it though special because even though the outside wasn't much to look at what was inside was a completely different story.

"Mom, dad we're home" Taren smiled opening the door to see her adoptive mother running around in a cat suit chasing her father who was wearing a giant mouse suit. Yes this was one reason why her house was so different but the main reason was that her family was a family of vampires, well all except little Taren. "mom please don't' bite dad again last time he was out for hours, he needs to be my ride to work today. Eric's going to his girl friends house remember." She said trying to hide her laughter of the twos ridiculous acts.

"But he likes it" her mother laughed, Taren knew she was not joking, her father always smiled and laughed when she said so that was basically admission to it.

"Well do you think you can bite him AFTER work" she complained

"Oh fine" her mother feigned disappointment. The look made us laugh well except for Eric whom had already left for his girlfriends. Taren then had to rush to her room to get ready for work, and hoped her parents could be good until after work. It did not take her long maybe about fifteen minuets before she returned down stairs to see them chasing each other again only her father was chasing her mother. Taren shook her head laughing; the two never could behave themselves.

"I'm ready to go now" she giggled watching her mother stop and her father topple over her unable to stop. They both started to laugh in a heap on the floor.

"Okay honey it's time to go to …… Sears?" he finished looking at her for help, Taren had a bit of a problem holding a job so she could not really blame him for not being sure anymore.

"No this time it's that old art store down the street, near winter rose street" she said, truth was she had forgotten the name of it herself but recognized the building. She had grew up a real fan of art ever since she was a little girl and had chances to try and hone what skills she possessed thanks to her parents getting her the supplies she needed and wanted.

"Very well! Time to go!" he shouted with a giddy expression on his face and pointing to the door. "CHARGE! CHARGE MY PRETTIES!" he shouted and ran crashing threw the window; he actually does that a lot.

"Not the windows again" her mother sighed but it was evident the amusement she held as she smiled, they were one of the lucky pairs, being vampires they had actually been married around ninety years and yet they are still just as in love and playful as when they first met. Taren could not help but laugh either, and walked out the door and got into her fathers green porch, that's right green.

The ride didn't take to long since her father drove like a maniac; it only took five minuets for a usual ten minuet ride.

"Thanks dad" she laughed as he sped off sticking his head out the window and laughing manically, probably just wanted to freak out the couple that was walking hand in hand all google eyed. Walking into work had never felt so awkward as this, though it didn't help that the moment she open the door and smacked one of the customers in the face knocking him back into and elderly lady, though it was a pretty cool domino effect. Never did it feel so good to be yelled at to hurry up and get to the back to do inventory, avoiding the scolding she probably would have gotten, so she ran back after apologizing.

As Taren worked on the inventory she ended up thinking back to that stupid paper done, and started to make the true and false list of it.

1) Vampires are just as thirsty for someone to spend eternity with as blood.

2) They do look like the average mortal but the powers are more exaggerated.

3) Super strength, true one vampire is about as strong as ten strong buff men

4) Super speed, also true though they can't run that fast as in those book that's just not natural, they run fast but can not out run a vehicle.

5) Drinks blood, true they need it but they can live off really food for a certain amount of time.

6) Can't go out in sun light, false as seen Taren's father had no problem in that department.

7) Crosses and garlic, yeah that's false too what would a cross do that any other religious symbol couldn't? And garlic that's just a bit strong for there sensitive noses but still they love it as much as humans.

8) I can't really think of anything more at the moment.

She stood there and realized so many things were both similar and yet way off and so thought she'd make a better list when she got home and add to it as she learned more, like they say Rome was not made in a day.

"TAREN!" He boss had yelled "what is up kid I've been calling you for three minuets" he said with a look of obvious worry on his face.

"Oops sorry Mack, just spacing you know those days" she laughed. This store was one of the few places she felt she could be at ease because if she let anything slip they would most likely think she was writing a story. Mack just smiled at her, he was not half bad to look at light brown shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and one of the nicest people you would ever meet, though he was also married he was actually thirty five though he didn't look a day over twenty, guess that's a baby face for you though.

"Well either way can you man the front for me I've got to go out for a bit I'll be back in about half an hour, it's getting late and the store closes soon." He smiled. This cause Taren to look at the clock and It was later then she though it would be.

"Yeah sure I'll man the front" she said, and sat down near the cash register. Mack soon ran out in a hurry to get the stuff he needed to get. He was always forgetful about certain things but you can't really stay mad at the guy he always smiled making everything seem so much lighter around him.

The bell on the door let off a soft jingle as it was opened and a boy that looked about eighteen. Short and slightly spiked black hair, cream colored skin, deep brown eyes, in Taren's mind he was perfection on legs, well at least in looks so far. His eye's moved across everything a soft smile spread across his lips as he looked at the supplies. A few minuets past all too quickly when he grabbed some charcoal and put it on the counter.

"This will be all miss" he said with a slight Irish accent. It made her heart swoon and she was ready to slap herself in the face for being an airhead.

"Oh, right, yes, sorry" she stuttered blushing that she was being an idiot and was falling over herself for a guy she didn't even know the name off. Guess that's what happens in some cases though she would have preferred to know a bit more about people before she started gaining crushes so she would not feel she was relying on looks alone but the actual person. She was then snapped from her thought and bringing up the price of the charcoal case when someone kicked through the door with two other men yelling.

"GET ON THE FLOOR! EVERYONE DOWN!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please R&R they help me me write otherwise I get even more writers block, so the more reviews the faster I send the stuff out :3**


End file.
